<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Onsen by Sangoro (HikariMat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726211">Onsen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro'>Sangoro (HikariMat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Por mais que odiasse tomar banho, Zoro apreciava passar horas nas águas termais.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Onsen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Publicada originalmente em março de 2020 para a SanZo Week dia 5.  Ideia antiga que surgiu de ficar pensando no motivo do Zoro não gostar de tomar banho, sendo que sempre que ele está em banheiras ou onsen ele parece ficar muito relaxado e apreciar muito.</p><p>Na época estava comemorando 50 histórias de ZoSan. 💚💙😭😍</p><p>Inspirada na <a href="https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/787068/Shower/">história da TigerxFox </a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toda vez que Sanji convidava o marimo para tomar um banho, tinha que aguentar três horas de reclamações e protestos irritantes de uma alga suja e porca que parecia temer a água. Quando entravam debaixo do chuveiro, se ele não segurasse Zoro por tempo suficiente para fazê-lo relaxar os músculos e apreciar o banho, ele simplesmente entraria debaixo d’água por segundos e sairia, como se aquilo fosse limpar algo. Precisava esfregar com uma esponja grossa o corpo ogro do namorado, para retirar toda a sujeira que era acumulada por dias. Desde que começaram a se relacionar, a frequência dos banhos do espadachim aumentou consideravelmente, mesmo que ainda não fosse da forma que agradava o loiro. Claro, sempre conseguia usar a desculpa de transarem debaixo do chuveiro, mas não era sempre que o moreno caía.</p><p>As vezes em que entravam na banheira quente, era bem mais fácil para Zoro ficar mais de cinco segundos na água, quase como se ele gostasse daquilo. O único problema era que a banheira era minúscula e para dois homens com a estrutura muscular elevada e com 1,80 de altura, era impossível apreciar o banho... Mesmo assim, o loiro sempre dava um jeitinho de abusar do moreno, fosse sentando em seu colo, abraçando-o por trás ou até mesmo sentando-se de frente e estimulando-o com os pés...</p><p>Nos dias em que saíam para as águas termais, era ele quem tinha que aguentar impacientemente Zoro mergulhado na água quente durante horas, aproveitando aquilo como se fosse rejuvenescer dez anos. Era irritante. Ele não conseguia entender qual a diferença entre tomar um banho quente e ficar mergulhado na água por horas. Zoro sempre reclamava de seus banhos demorados e protestava quando ligava a água do chuveiro muito quente, quase fervendo, agindo como se fosse uma donzela delicada quando na verdade tinha aquela casca dura chamada de pele, mas nas águas termais parecia sempre que o marimo considerava que quanto mais quente, melhor.</p><p>Sanji chegou a conclusão que Zoro era realmente um enorme tigre verde.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>